A Shattered Heart
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Jesse and Rebecca have a huge fight, which ends with Becky saying, “I wish I had married someone else.” This leaves Jesse with a deep pain and a shattered heart. How far will he go to end the pain? PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE IN SUMMARY INSIDE!


A Shattered Heart

A Full House fan fiction by xXPhilippineSunshineXx

_Summary: Jesse and Rebecca have a huge fight, which ends with Becky saying, "I wish I had married someone else." This leaves Jesse with a deep pain and a shattered heart. How far will he go to end the pain? (There is another Tanner child, Ashley Tanner, in this story, and, really, in this story, _I'm _Ashley Tanner. Oh, and it's _entirely_ possible that there might be a sequel to this story.)_

_D.J.'s POV:_

I was in my room, reading a book, when someone knocked at my door. "Come in," I sighed. In came my three little sisters, Stephanie, Ashley, and Michelle. I was then sixteen, well, and a half, Stephanie was twelve, Ashley was ten, and Michelle was seven. Stephanie had long dirty-blonde hair that went down to her waist, well, Michelle, she, and I all had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, like Mom, but Ashley had black hair, and dark-brown eyes that were almost black. She was pretty much the only one that took after Dad, and people said that she looked just like him, and they said that Stephanie, Michelle, and I all looked just like Mom. "What do you guys want?" I asked. "Deej, can you come down with us to watch a movie?" Ashley asked. "What movie?" Michelle said, "Well, that's why we came to ask you, we couldn't think of any movies to watch." I smiled, "Well, let's go downstairs and see all the movies we can watch." We bounded down the stairs and asked, "Dad, what movies can we watch?" He replied, "I dunno, maybe Jurassic Park?"

"Yeah!" my little sisters replied. "OK," I started. I put the tape in and we started the movie, then we heard yelling from upstairs. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky were having a fight, but we didn't know that til later.

They were standing on opposite sides of their room (which was in the attic) and yelling at each other from there. Their fight ended with Aunt Becky saying, "Ugh! I wish I had married someone else!" Uncle Jesse was taken aback, and he stayed silent, with his eyes wide and a look of sadness on his face. Aunt Becky stormed downstairs and Ashley asked, "What's wrong?" Aunt Becky replied, "Your Uncle Jesse, that's what's wrong." Then she walked into the kitchen. Ashley was the most sensitive of the

family, and she cried a lot. If someone we knew very well was seriously sick or in the hospital, she would cry. If someone got hurt or sad, she'd feel the same way as them, and if they were crying, she'd cry. If something was wrong, like there was a huge fight in the family, she would cry. Stephanie saw that Ashley's eyes were getting teary, so she said, "Hey, Ash, come upstairs, I wanna show you something. You can come too, Michelle, if you want." Michelle shook her head and Stephanie took Ashley upstairs. I ran upstairs after them and Michelle asked, "What did they fight about?" Joey replied, "I dunno Michelle," and Dad said, "Yeah, I don't either."

_Stephanie's POV:_

When I took Ashley upstairs to our room, (she and I shared bunk beds), she asked, "Will they apologize?" I shook my head, "I don't know Ash, I really don't." D.J. followed us to our room and I said, "Could we go see Uncle Jesse?" D.J. shrugged and the three of us walked to the attic. When we knocked, Uncle Jesse said sadly, "Come in." We opened the door and found Uncle Jesse sitting on his bed, obviously moping. We sat next to him on the bed and he muttered, "I don't even remember what we were fighting about, we had a disagreement, then we started yelling, then the fight ended and she stormed out of here." We all knew better to ask what she said to him, so we sat in silence for a while. Then there was a small knock on the door. I ran to open it, and it was Michelle. She walked with me to Uncle Jesse's bed. Uncle Jesse put her on his lap and said, "Hey, Munchkin," and Michelle said, "Hi." Then she asked, "Are you OK?" Uncle Jesse said, "I'm fine," and Michelle said, "You don't look OK." Uncle Jesse smiled and said, "Trust me Munchkin, I'm fine." We stayed like that for a few more minutes and then he said, "Why don't you girls go downstairs and get a snack, I need uh, I need some time alone." We nodded and walked downstairs. We started watching the movie Jurassic Park again, but I don't think that anyone was really paying much attention to what was happening in the movie. I know I wasn't. For the rest of the day, Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky were avoiding each other, and Uncle Jesse stayed upstairs, and Aunt Becky stayed downstairs. That was really weird seeing them like that, since usually, they were always together. I desperately hoped that this would end, and that everything would be back to normal again soon. I was guessing that everyone did, but I felt that Michelle hoped for it the most.

_Ashley's POV:_

An entire week passed, but Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky still weren't talking to each other. In fact, they were totally ignoring each other. Uncle Jesse spent most of his time in the attic, but he came downstairs to sleep on the couch at night. Our hope that the fight would end soon faded a bit, and I was even thinking that the might get a divorce, but then I forced that thought out of my head and thought instead, _They'll end this fight soon, I know it_. I believed that, although it wasn't happening as soon as Dad, Joey, D.J., Stephanie, Michelle and I would have liked it too. Aunt Becky was in the kitchen, as she has been for the past week pretty much, getting some coffee, and the rest of us, except for Uncle Jesse, were watching TV. Then Michelle stood up and said, "I'm gonna go see Uncle Jesse." We nodded and she walked up the stairs. Michelle knocked on the door to the attic, and there was no answer. She quietly opened the door, and saw something she never thought she'd see in a trillion years. She saw Uncle Jesse aiming a handgun at his temple, at point-blank range. She gasped, and she heard the gun being readied to fire, and she saw Uncle Jesse's finger getting ready to pull the trigger. She screamed, "Uncle Jesse, don't!" It was too late. The gun fired, and Uncle Jesse fell to the ground. Michelle screamed, and started crying. We had heard the gun firing and Michelle screaming from downstairs, and we all looked at each other and ran upstairs, and Aunt Becky ran from the kitchen upstairs the other way. We started calling, "Michelle! Michelle! Where are you Michelle?!" We heard her crying from the attic, so we ran into the attic. Joey said with a panicked tone in his voice, "Michelle, what's wrong?" Michelle sobbed, "He...he...he," she couldn't get any words out, so she just pointed to Uncle Jesse. I saw the gun in his right hand, and he was spreadeagled on the floor. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. I started crying, and so did the other girls. "Oh my God," Dad said, "This can't be happening." Joey said, "Oh, man," and stayed silent. Becky ran upstairs and saw Uncle Jesse's body. She covered her mouth with her hands, and whispered, "Jess, oh my God, Jess." Dad and Joey led the girls and me downstairs, but Aunt Becky stayed with Uncle Jesse.

_D.J.'s POV:_

The living room was almost dead silent, except for our sobbing, and whimpering, and crying, and, well, you get the point. "W-why d-did he d-do it?" Stephanie sobbed. I cried, "I d-don't kn-know S-Steph." Ashley sat in the armchair and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with heavy sobs. Joey walked over to Ashley and said, "Hey Ash, it'll be OK." She replied through her sobs, "N-no it's n-not. Uncle J-Jesse is g-gone." Joey pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. Michelle was taking this the hardest of all, since, well, she and Uncle Jesse were really, really, really close to each other, and they had a bond that none of us could really understand. She was just sobbing hysterically, not even bothering to talk. Dad hugged her and rocked her back and forth, whispering all the while, "Shh, it's OK, Michelle, it's OK, shh." All of us kids were sobbing hysterically, and Dad and Joey were crying too.

_Becky's POV:_

I couldn't believe what was happening. My husband had killed himself, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't argued with him, if I hadn't said that I wished that I had married someone else, this wouldn't have happened. I knelt next to Jesse's body and sobbed, "Jess, Jess, please come back. I'm sorry, Jesse, I didn't mean anything that I said to you when we were fighting, please, Jess, come back. I'm sorry, Jesse, I'm sorry." I rested my forehead on his shoulder, still sobbing uncontrollably. I looked at his face, tears flowing down from my cheek onto his face. I wiped it off with my hand, then I placed a kiss on his lips. "Have mercy," a soft voice said. I looked around, searching for the source of the noise. I felt a hand on mine, and looked down. "Jesse?" I asked. He stayed silent. _Man! _I _thought. He's still mad at me from the fight. I'd better apologize right now. _"Jess," I started, "Look, I'm sorry, I – I didn't mean _anything_ I said to you, none of it. I had a bad temper that day, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry." He sat up and said, "Apology accepted, Becky." I hugged him, and kissed him again. Then I said, "Come downstairs, everyone thinks you're dead. By the way, how did you survive anyway?" He replied, "Whoever screamed, 'Uncle Jesse, don't' startled me, and when I fired the gun, the bullet didn't hit me, since my arm had moved when they scared me, and the force of the gun made my hand move back and hit me. So, it knocked me unconscious."I frowned, "Michelle was the one that screamed." He said, "Oh man, poor Munchkin, I'll go downstairs right now with you." We walked downstairs together, and I was so glad that I had apologized, that he had accepted my apology, but mostly, since he was alive.

_Jesse's POV:_

When we got to the last set of stairs, I wasn't too happy to see how my nieces, my brother-in-law, and my friend were doing. They were crying their eyes out. I regretted what I had tried to do right away, after seeing how much pain my family was in. I sighed, then asked, "What's with all the tears?" The girls looked over, "Uncle Jesse?" I smiled, "Who else?"

"Uncle Jesse!" they screamed. They ran over to the stairs, and ran to the last step before the landing, which was where I was standing. The four of them pretty much tackled me and sent me tumbling to the ground. "Uncle Jesse, you're OK!" Michelle said. Ashley said, "I can't believe it, you're OK!" D.J. and Stephanie just laughed, and I laughed along with them. Then Stephanie asked, "Why'd you do it Uncle Jesse?" I instantly knew that she was talking about me almost killing myself. I sighed and said, "I'm sorry guys, it's just that...well, you know that Becky and I had a fight, and that was mostly it, and, I had lots of stuff on my mind. I'm really sorry. I really am. And, now that saw what would've happened if I had actually killed myself, I would've regretted it." Then D.J. asked, "How did, how did you make it?" I replied, "After Michelle had screamed, I was startled, and, the gun moved a bit from my head, and when I fired the gun, my hand hit my head from the force of the gun, so, yeah." Danny asked, "Jesse, do you realize what our lives would have been like if you had actually killed yourself? Don't you remember all the good times you had with the girls, or Joey, me, or Becky?" I sighed, "Yeah, but, Danny, do me a favor." He asked, "Yeah, what is it?" I replied, "I already know I made a mistake, don't give me a lecture on it, huh?" They all laughed at that, then Joey asked, "Remember when you got stuck baby-sitting for Michelle and Ashley that one time?" I laughed and said, "Oh, yeah, all you guys were busy doing something, then I was stuck at home with the two of them." Ashley said, "Hey! You're using 'stuck' as a way to say that you really, _really_ didn't wanna be there." I replied, "I _didn't_ wanna be there when I found I was stuck with you two." Michelle said, "How rude!" in the same tone that Stephanie used to when she was little. I smiled, and Becky asked, "Wait, I hadn't met you guys yet, tell me what happened, Jess." I started telling the story.

**Flashback:**

_It was a few years ago, Michelle was only one, Ashley was three. Danny asked me, "Jess, hey, could you do me a favor?" I asked, "What is it?" He replied, "Well, I have a date tonight, and Joey __promised__ that he'd take D.J. and Steph shopping. Please, it's only for two hours or so." I sighed, and said, "Sure, whatever, I'll take care of the Munchkin and the and the kid." _

"_Thanks a million Jesse." I replied, "Yeah, whatever." In an hour, everyone was out of the house, except for the Munchkin, the kid, and me. I laid down on the couch and put my head on the armrest and bent my knees to put my feet up on the couch. Then, Michelle started crying. I walked over to the playpen and picked her up. I took her back and laid back on the couch again, in that same position, then Ashley came up to the side of the couch. I looked over at her and she was holding a brown bear with a jacket on. "Hey, is that Mr. Bear?" I asked. She looked at me, "No." I sighed, "Take Mr. Bear back Ash, you know how Steph gets when anyone touches that bear. She nodded and ran upstairs. She came back down with her bear, a small light blue bear about a foot tall, with white on its ears and the undersides of its feet, with light blue, pink, green, and yellow stars on the white parts, a pink stomach, a white snout, a pink nose, and blue sewed-on eyes, and it had a little rattle inside it, so that whenever you shook it, there was a little clinking sound. She looked at me with her huge brown eyes and I said, "What're you lookin' at me for? You and your bear can find somewhere to sit here." Then she sat down in the little space where my legs were bent. Then she said, "The bear's name is Blue." I thought, __Blue the blue bear, smart.__ She asked, "Uncle Jesse, can we watch TV?" I said, "Yeah, sure, what do you wanna watch?" She replied, "I dunno." I sighed and said, "Well, let's just see what comes on." We started flipping channels, then we found a movie. It was __Star Wars IV: The Empire Strikes Back__. In a few parts, Ashley got scared, so she spent half the movie clutching to my hand, and cutting of the circulation in it. She then fell asleep with her head on the armrest, and Michelle had fallen asleep way earlier. I fell asleep soon after, and I didn't even noticing when the others came in._

**End Flashback**

Becky laughed, then Steph said, "Ashley! You got Mr. Bear without my permission?!" Ash sighed, "OK, I didn't exactly want you to know, but...yeah." She said, "Hey! I'd never take Blue without telling." Michelle said, "Yeah you did, that one time when Joey accidentally put Mr. Bear in the charity toy thing." Ashley gave her a glare then Joey said, "OK, you girls are even, don't start a cat fight." I asked, "Hey, Ash, didn't I give you that bear for your birthday one year?" She nodded and said, "Yeah, for my first birthday, I still have it." After she said that, she ran upstairs.

_Stephanie's POV:_

We all sat down in the sitting area, and talked while Ashley was upstairs getting Blue. Then Dad said, "Hey, I just remembered something," then he ran upstairs as Ashley came running down, with Blue. D.J. asked, "Ash, is that a rattle in there?" She shrugged, "Yeah." D.J. replied, "No offense, but you might wanna take it out, it's sorta pathetic." Uncle Jesse said in mock anger, "Are you calling my gifts pathetic young lady?" D.J. said, "Sorry." Then Ashley chirped in, "Hey, give me a break, I was one when he gave it to me." Then, Aunt Becky questioned, "Ash, honey, what did you say that bear's name was?" Ashley said sheepishly, "Blue." Aunt Becky said, "Blue the blue bear, smart." Ashley defended herself, "Hey, I was one, and I never changed her name since that would confuse her. Besides, Stephanie's is Mr. Bear the bear." I said, "Hey, I was one too, and, well, I never felt like changing his name." Then Dad came down the stairs with what looked like a picture in his hand. He took one look at the fuzz-ball-covered Blue and said, "Ash, honey, why don't you let me wash that?" Ashley looked at Blue, then shook her head and hugged the bear tightly. I asked, "Dad, what's that picture of?" He replied, "You'll see soon enough."

Then he handed the picture to Aunt Becky, and told her, "Pass it around." Aunt Becky took one look at the picture and started laughing her head off. Then she passed the photo to Joey, who started laughing too. Then he passed it to D.J., then _she_ started laughing, and finally, it reached me. Now I knew why everyone was laughing. In the picture, was when Uncle Jesse was asleep with Michelle and Ashley on the couch. I was laughing so hard, that I couldn't breathe. Ashley asked, "What is it? What's the picture of?" I gave the picture to her, and then Uncle Jesse and Michelle looked over her shoulder. Ashley turned bright red, and so did Michelle. Uncle Jesse asked, "Who snapped the photo?" Dad said, "Who else?" Michelle whined, "Daddy, why'd you take the picture?" Dad replied, "I couldn't help it, you guys were so cute." Aunt Becky said, "Oh my gosh, Jesse, that picture is so cute!" D.J. teased Ashley, "Oh, Ashley, you were so cute, you looked adorable with Blue." I added, "Michelle, you were so cute and adorable!" Aunt Becky said, "Oh, Jess, you and the girls looked so nice together." The three of them blushed, and Ashley's head was almost like a tomato, her head burning under her jet-black hair. Oh, and, D.J. mentioned that Ashley was the most sensitive, she's also the most easily embarrassed. Uncle Jesse turned back to his normal shade and started to tease Ashley and Michelle a bit.

_Ashley's POV:_

I've been humiliated to the next century. Well, not to the next century, but in our house, I'll be teased for at least a decade. I can see it now, I'm 20, and Uncle Jesse or Joey go, "Hey Ash, remember that picture that your dad took of you?" Well, let's hope that doesn't happen. Uncle Jesse teased, "Oh, you girls were so sweet." My head was on the armrest, on top of Blue, and Michelle was just under Uncle Jesse's arm. I sighed, then Joey said, "Ash, you look like a tomato with black hair, lose some of the color in your face." My cheeks were still hot with color, but eventually, I felt some color go away, just a bit. Joey said, "Well, a bit better, but you're still the color of a raspberry." Dad said, "Joey, stop comparing my daughter to food." Then D.J. said, "Dad, remember that one Thanksgiving, Uncle Jesse called Michelle a Butterball when she was a baby?" Dad nodded, then Uncle Jesse said, "Ash, you're still strawberry ice cream, mind losing the pink?" I gave him a sarcastic, "Ha-ha, funny." And then Aunt Becky laughed, "Danny, do you mind making a copy of that photo? I'd really like one." Then Joey, D.J., and Stephanie said, "Me, too." Michelle, Uncle Jesse, and I looked at each other then said, "Yeah, us too." Dad asked, "So, I need to make six copies?" We nodded then he continued, "How about I just blow the picture up really huge and put it somewhere where everyone can see it?" Everyone but Michelle, Uncle Jesse, and I said, "Yes!" while the three of us yelled, "No!" Dad laughed and said, "OK, I'll just go make six copies." Then he asked me, "Ash, sweetie, are you sure you don't want me to put Blue in the washer? I mean, she's all covered up with fuzz-balls, and..." Joey cut him off, "Danny, give the kid a break, that's the only messy thing in this house." Dad muttered, "Yeah, I know." I said, "Dad, you're such a neat-freak." He hugged me, "I know." Uncle Jesse asked, "Who's up for frozen yogurt?" We all cried, "Me!" Uncle Jesse stated, "OK...I guess it's on me then, right?" We all nodded then he said, "Uhh, OK, didn't remember agreeing to that, but...sure." We all laughed, then we walked out of the house, and Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse were walking hand-in-hand together. _I knew they'd get back together,_ I thought. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing as well.

_The End_


End file.
